favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Dress Up Keys
The Dress Up Keys (ドレスアップキー Doresu Appu Kī?) are the main collectible items for the Go! Princess Pretty Cure season. The Dress Up Keys come in the Cures respective theme colors and also look like their outfits. Once all of the Dress Up Keys are collected, the Gate of Dreams will be opened, allowing Pretty Cure to protect the dreams of others. The Power of Dreams dwells within the keys. Powers The keys can unlock the Princess Perfumes to enable transforming into Pretty Cure. They are also able to free people who's dreams have been locked up by Dys Dark. In episode 10, there a new Dress Up Keys called Rose, Ice and Luna Key. It is used to perform Trinity Lumiere by insert the Elegant Rose, Ice and Luna Keys to the Crystal Princess Rod. The Miracle Lily Key, Bubble Key and Shooting Star Key are used to perform Trinity Explosion. Cure Scarlet uses her Scarlet Violin with the Phoenix Key to perform Phoenix Blaze, the Fireworks Key for Scarlet Illusion as well as Scarlet Spark, and her transformation key to perform Scarlet Flame. In the movie Pretty Cure All Stars: Spring of Carnival♪, there is also a All Stars Dress Up Key called Primavera that activates the Mode Elegant (the Italian word for "spring") for the Princess Cures, this is an upgrade version of their Mode Elegant. They can use the finisher "Rainbow Tornado" in this form. Dyspear also created her sinister version of the keys, the Black Dress Up Keys. The Crown themed red key can power up the Three Musketeers to create more powerful Zetsuborg. The second is the Peacock theme purple key which Twilight inserts inside her butterfly staff to trap victims inside a mirror-like frame which she can draw out their despair. This key also has the ability to scatter cross or sword-like objects which burns anyone that it came in contact with. Last is the Butterfly theme blue key, it has the power to first corrupt a princess perfume, and then allow Twilight to transform into Black Princess, a powerful transformation that rivals the power of the Pretty Cures. With the three combined, Black Princess can enter Mode Elegant and fight on equal terms with Trinity Explosion. After the battle between Lock's clones, Towa recieves the Premium Sun Dress Up Key. But just as this happens, Haruka, Minami and Kirara's keys are stolen by Lock. In the episode that follows, the three girls receive their Premium Dress Up Keys from the previous Princess Pretty Cure, which are the Premium Cherry Blossom Key, the Premium Coral Key, and the Premium Galaxy Key. In episode 30, Haruka, Minami and Kirara retrieve their stolen Keys and as they received the Music Princess Palace, the four Cures use their Premium Dress Up Keys to transform into their Premium Mode Elegant and perform the group attack Éclat Espoir. In episode 39, when Kanata regains his memories, the present Haruka bought for him turns into the new key, the Royal Key, which grants the Cures a new group attack called Grand Printemps. It also allows the Cures to go to Hope Kingdom. In order for that to happen, the key would have to react and one of the Cures has to say "Royal Majesty," then the key will insert itself into the Princess Perfume. In the second part of the movie, Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Splendid Triple Feature!!!, the Pumpkin Dress Up Key helps the Cures activate a new Mode Elegant mode and use the finisher Halloween Eclair. Appearance For most Keys, they resemble a dress on a small base. Whenever it is needed, a button is pressed to pop the key portion out from the base. A heart-shaped accessory is gained through transforming and hanging from it are gold chains for the keys to dangle from. Each key has a crown reminiscent of the Cures own crown. Cure Flora Transformation:A pale pink gown with the skirt in three sections. At the center is a hot pink bow with a gold sphere in the middle. Above it is a pink and white flower with a fuchsia stone. The key is crystal-pink. Rose: A fuchsia dress with four roses on it; three on the lower skirt beneath a tiny gold rose, and one large on the top of the chest with a pink pearl in the center. The key is crystal-pink. Miracle Lily: A pale pink dress with three white lily on the skirt, and one on the chest with a garnet gem. At the center of the bow beneath it is a tiny gold flower. The sleeves are white. The key is pale pink. Premium Cherry Blossom: A garnet gem gown with a single gem at the center of the chest. The skirt has a gradient towards the lower half and a heavy design of flowers and bows. The base is white. On top is a gold crown with a pink gem heart. Cure Mermaid Transformation: A pale blue dress with a wrap-styled skirt to reveal a blue skirt beneath it. At the center is a pale pink shell with a pearl in the middle, with two small white pieces accenting it. The key is pale blue. Ice: An ice-colored key with a snowflake and ice design. Around the waist is a pink pearl chain, while at the center of the chest is a snowflake with a single pearl on it. The key is crystal colored. Miracle Bubble: A light blue gown with two silver ornament chains on the skirt. On the chest is a white bubble with four smaller bubbles etched on it. The key is crystal. Premium Coral: A cyan gem gown with several ornament designs on the skirt, including stars, bubbles, and shells. The lower skirt has a gradient to match the solid white base. At the center of the chest is a pearl. The crown on top has a blue heart gem in the middle. Cure Twinkle Transformation: A yellow dress with white accents and a golden-orange belt. At the chest is a star on a purple bow. The base and key are pure gold. Luna: A gold key with a light indigo inner-skirt accented with a crescent moon and two small golden-orange stars. The base is gold, and the key is crystal-yellow. Miracle Shooting Star: An orange dress with very pale pink accents on the inner-skirt. On the chest is a violet star with a small yellow gem star in the middle. The the key is crystal-yellow. Premium Galaxy: A topaz gem gown yellow gem gown with a star design all over the skirt, along with a gradient towards the bottom portion. The base is pure white. At the middle of the chest is a gold star-shaped gem to match the yellow gem heart at the center of the gold crown on top. Cure Scarlet Transformation: A white fold dress with a piece of crimson skirting hanging from the right, to match the sleeves and droplet gem in the center of the chest. The key is hot pink. Elegant Fireworks: A colorful gown composed of a yellow top with gold design and white wing-like sleeves. The skirt is pale orange with red lining and inner white detail. At the center is a ruby gem. Miracle Phoenix: A ruby crystal gown with a yellow design covering the chest with a ruby droplet gem. The base and key is pure ruby. Premium Sun: A ruby gem gown with a gradient on the skirt and several designs of suns and diamond shapes. At the center of the chest is a large ruby droplet on a sun base. The crown on top has a garnet shaped heart gem, while the key itself is ruby. The key is pure gold. Twilight Transformation: Reminiscent of a black crown with crimson inside. On top are two wings with a small black heart on top, and near the bottom is a gold butterfly with pink and lime accents. The base is silver, as is the key. Second: Resembles the first, but the inside is now purple with red designs. On top is a light grey section with glittering purple coloring in it. Third: Resembles the first and second, but the inside is made of pure indigo gems. On top is a gem heart with a grey and indigo butterfly on the side. Other Golden: A ball gown of pure gold with several details etched onto it. The sleeves on the side are winged shape, while the crown on top has a pink gem in the middle. The base is yellow. All Stars: A pale pink dress with heart designs and frills etched all over it. On the skirt are six gems coming in Lime, Pink, Cyan, Purple, Yellow, and Red. At the center of the chest is a gold gem heart. Royal Key: A pale pink gown with a lower diamond petticoat and base. On the front of the skirt are three bows; one red, one blue, and one yellow. At the center of the chest is a pink bow with a pearl shaped like a heart. On top of the gown is a gold crown, while the key is purple. On back of it is a large white design attached to it, along with pearl stone accents. Pumpkin: A halloween special key. Bright orange with a puffy skirt and gold detail around the middle, center of the waist, and crown on top. On the chest is a pumpkin. The base matches the dress, while the skirt is crystal-green. Puff & Aroma Original Key Necklace: Merchandise Only. A white base with Puff and Aroma sitting on it. A purple string is attached to them with a white heart on the opposite end, depicting them in a picture. The key is crystal-pink. Puff & Heart Key Necklace: Merchandise Only. A white base with several heart pink hearts. Puff sits on top of it. A pale pink string is connected to it. The key is crystal-pink. Hope Kingdom Key: '''A white castle with blue, purple, and pink tops resting on a white background and base. Around the bottom is a ring of dark berry-coloring to match the crystal key. A gold emblem design is on the lower front, matching the string connected through it. '''Special Dress Up Key: A pure gold dress with a single pink gem on the very top, in the middle of the crown. The base is light yellow, while the key is crystal-yellow. Princess Perfume Original: Merchandise Only. A pale pink base with a crystal-pink key. The perfume is pale blue, as is the heart button on top. The gold section on top and pink spray area remain the same as the normal Perfume. Cure Flora/Mermaid/Twinkle/Scarlet Key Necklace: Merchandise Only. Resembles normal Transformation keys but lacking some of the detail and the use of real gems. Comes with a pink, blue, yellow, or red string with the cures image depicted on a heart. Elegant Rose/Ice/Luna/Fireworks Key Necklace:Same as above. Keeps the detail but lacks minor elements and jewels. Comes with a gold or white string. Premium Cherry Blossom/Galaxy/Sun Keychain: Merchandise Only. Resembles normal Premium key, but with a key chain attached to it and lack of gem and gold detail. Puff & Tea Cup Key: A fuchsia tea cup with a bow on the front attached to the emblem. The base is clear, while the key is very pale crystal-blue. Puff sticks out from the top with her ears tied up. She wears a white ribbon with a gold and pink tiara. Comes with a keychain. Merchandise Several keys were made to promote the series. They could be collected and would cause the Princess Perfume and Crystal Princess Rods to glow in a specific color. Trivia *The first opening shows a golden Dress Up Key, hinting that it might be the Cure's source of powering up halfway through the season. *there are 12 Dress Up Keys as it was revealed by Prince Kanata. **However, with Cure Scarlet's Dress Up Keys, which awakened into true Pretty Cure Dress Up Keys from the previous Black Dress Up Keys, plus her Premium Sun Dress Up Key, there are a total of 16 keys. **At the beginning of the new opening which appeared for the first time in episode 26, more than 16 lights appeared; hinting that more keys existed. *It is revealed that if a Cure falls into despair, their Dress Up Key will not allow them to transform. This was shown with Haruka, after her dreams of becoming a Princess were shattered due to depression. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Item